


A Winter Wonderland

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Being bundled up is like the cutest thing ever, Domestic Fluff, Feelings can be cool i guess, Fluff, Fluffier Than Cotton Candy, Fluffy, I'm still in denial the Marauders didn't die, Like Great Pyrenees fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, What is it with me and snow, Wolfstar deserves a break, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: Fluffy boys in fluffy snow. What more needs to be said?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Inktober 2020





	A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing fluff? Unthinkable. Sorry about the title my creative juices said no ♡

Snow drifted down and settled into Sirius’ hair. He smiled and shed his mittens in favor of putting the final touches on their snowman. He’d been out here for hours, but he wouldn’t trade this peaceful wonderland for anything. Remus had gone in earlier, complaining about the cold, and while he mourned the loss of his partner in crime, Sirius appreciated the introspection this time allowed. How had he gotten so lucky? The Marauders were the best friends he could possibly ask for. They had been there for him countless times and still were, even with their own lives. Padfoot was still just as stupidly optimistic, and could cheer him up even on his worst days. Wormtail was a solid rock, at all times. He was the most insightful person Sirius had ever met and always knew the right thing to say. And Moony, darling Moony was just himself and Sirius had never loved him more for it. His quiet support had saved Sirius in more ways than one and Sirius felt so blessed to wake up with such a man in his arms every day. Their lives were never without thrill, but Sirius would have been perfectly content to have a monotonous life if it meant spending it with Remus. The simple things like the ringlet of hair that just wouldn’t stay out of his eyes, the dry quips, and oversized cardigans made Sirius’ heart flutter just as much as when Remus first said I love you. He had shown his love in everything he did far before he said it, but the words helped to reaffirm Sirius. Sirius was not a crier but hearing those words from the man he had loved before he knew what love was had made him sob.  
Today he hoped Remus would be the one crying. Since he said things (like that) without thinking, Sirius had thought he would need to write a speech, but when Remus stepped back out into the snow all bundled up the words practically flew out of his mouth. Seeing Remus so domestic, in a knit cap that matched his, and his bulky winter jacket made him want to cry once again. “Remus Lupin, Moony, love of my life, the only reason I’m not dead yet, I love you to the moon and back (no pun intended). I have loved you for over 10 years and I will love you for countless more. You are my everything and I hope I am yours. Our souls and lives are already intertwined so much that I feel that you’re a part of me, you make me feel whole. So please let us get a little more intertwined. *That’s what she said* I have spent most of my life with you and I would like to spend the rest of it with you as well. Without further ado, Remus John Lupin will you marry me?”  
“Siriusly? Was there ever really any question?”  
Sirius stood there shocked for a moment before running over to his soulmate and swinging him around. Together they tumbled to the ground, together, and whole.


End file.
